Officer Jenny 905
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: A look at the possible life of an Officer Jenny. Rated R for some strong language and violence. Pls. R/R!


DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't own Pokemon. Duh. The Red Rockets   
are my creation. Yes, the group leader in this story is Severin before "The   
Vendetta". All song excerpts are from "905" written by John Entwistle and recorded   
by The Who on the album "Who Are You". Copyright 1978, yada yada yada, Please   
don't sue.  
  
OFFICER JENNY 905  
By Allan North  
  
Mother was an incubator   
Father was the contents   
of a test tube in the ice box   
In the factory of birth  
  
The embryo swirled in the liquid tank. It had been created to mature.   
The Controller smiled as the computers registered that the embryo was   
indeed a success. Her fingers flicked over the switches as the swirling   
form stopped and stabilized in place, sucking in the steady flow of   
nutrients from the viscous liquid that surrounded it.   
  
My name is 905,   
And I've just become alive   
I'm the newest populator   
Of the planet we call Earth   
  
Months had passed. The embryo was no longer the mere cellular form it   
had once been. It had taken on human characteristics now, a fetus in   
every right. Still, the old Controller's watchful eye monitored it as the   
nutrient flow continued. A readout on the monitor confirmed it… the   
fetus had aged to nine months. It was now human, and its incubation   
time was over. The Controller noted this on her status log, and activated   
the drainage pump from the tank. Slowly, the nutrient sack was flushed   
out, and the new baby was allowed a moment of consciousness as it was   
carefully removed from the empty tank and placed into the aging   
chamber. It had a few minutes at best as the Controller connected the   
nutrient tunes. Then, clouds of gas engulfed the baby and suspended   
animation began. Outside, the Controller typed the information into the   
keypad connected to the tank… "Officer Jenny 905". With the entry   
confirmed, the Controller moved the mouse cursor to the "BEGIN   
SEQUENCE" option.   
Click.  
  
In suspended animation   
My childhood passed me by   
If I speak without emotion   
Then you know the reason why   
  
It was 905's fifth anniversary of creation. The computer fed the   
consciousness programs and routines fully into the small child's mind as   
the nutrient flow increased proportionately. Memories of child hood…   
laughter, tears, parties, friends, and a even a mother flowed into the   
small child's mind, as they had with the millions before her and the   
millions to come…  
  
  
Knowledge of the universe   
Was fed into my mind   
As my adolescent body   
Left its puberty behind   
  
It was 905's sixteenth anniversary of creation today. The third Controller   
to oversee her was new to her position, having inherited this most special   
of jobs the previous day, but she performed her duties to the letter.   
Puberty had, as the computer model had predicted, come full force to   
905, and the girl who had once been a microscopic cellular layout was   
now a young woman in every physical sense. As they had for the last   
sixteen years, the computers continued to feed her her life… the life of a   
normal teenage girl. Today was the history final. Could she pass? Oh,   
if only she had studied harder…   
  
And everything I know is what I need to know   
And everything I do's been done before   
Every sentence in my head   
Someone else has said   
At each end of my life is an open door   
  
Today was 905's eighteenth anniversary of creation. The Controller   
smiled as she realized the time was nearing. The knowledge of the law   
and its intricacies had flowed in by computer transmission to her cerebral   
cortex, and the time for full activation was near. Laws, Ethics, Good,   
Evil, Trainers, the League, Criminals, Team Rocket… all this and more   
knowledge essential to 905's future position was now ingrained in her,   
permanently etched in her consciousness. She was 905, and she knew it.   
She knew that above all else.  
  
Automatically defrosted   
When (adult)hood came on time   
I became (myself)   
I left the "ice school" behind   
  
Today was 905's day of joy… the second birth, the seamless move from   
ITLF (In-Training Life Form) to living, breathing human. This part was   
always tricky, and the Controller's hands shook slightly as they   
manipulated the keyboard, beginning the sequence that she had begun   
for so many others.  
  
  
Now I'm to begin   
The life that I'm assigned   
A life that's been used before   
A thousand times   
  
905's physical eyes opened for the first time. Blinking and squinting,   
they adjusted expertly to the light of the Factory of Birth. It was the first   
time the human had seen actual light, but 905 did not know this. Her   
mind was full of artificial memories… of loves, of good and bad times,   
of generic parents and schooling. The memories and thoughts all resided   
in her, the way they resided in the mind if each of her cousins. None of   
them knew it, but every one of their pasts was identical. That was the   
way it had been for years, and would be for years to come. The only   
true individuality about her, and even this was not truly her own, was   
her name… not Jenny, Jenna, or Jennifer… but 905. With that file   
came the experiences of every officer before her who had held that   
designation… memories of triumphs and defeats, and in some dark   
corner, details of how each one had met her demise. 905's   
consciousness, as it had been programmed to do, dismissed that dark   
corner as morbid dreams, but somewhere, somewhere deep in her   
subconscious, 905 knew it was more than that… The Controller shook   
her hand, both of them oblivious to the fact that 905 was naked.   
"Congratulations, Officer Jenny 905. You are hereby assigned to duty."   
The Controller handed 905 a neatly folded uniform. 905 instinctively   
knew what to do, seemingly realizing for the first time that she was   
unclothed. 905's eyes held no shame as she dressed in front of the   
Controller as naturally as she would if she were alone. When the uniform   
was on, 905 looked to The Controller for her next order, as her mind   
had dictated. "Report to Commissioner Guinevere for assignment." The   
Controller said, performing the last test. 905's mind cross-referenced   
the name in a microsecond, and immediately knew where in the Celadon   
City Police HQ to go, even if this was the first time she had really walked   
the halls. Within 30 minutes, she had been assigned, and was on her   
motorcycle patrolling as if she had been doing it all her life.  
  
I have a feeling deep inside   
That somethin' is missing   
It's a feeling in my soul   
And I can't help wishing   
  
Five years had passed since 905's first day of duty, but it might as well   
have been 100. Nothing ever changed. THE LAW IS ALWAYS   
CONSISTENT, she had been trained. NOBODY IS LIKE YOU ARE. YOU ARE   
THE PERFECT BEING, THE PERFECT OFFICER, THE PERFECT SENTIENT LIFE   
FORM. But it was not perfect. 905's mind had been questioning the   
directives for the past two years, an event the computers and the   
programmers and the Controllers had never anticipated. That dark part   
of her mind, the part that tortured her late at night sometimes when her   
mind was not full of her duty orders and procedures, often played back   
those moments, those dark, evil moments of death in a constant loop.   
Her name… Jenny 905… on the death lists, on the memorials, on the   
coroner's reports… and yet never on a grave. Her mind knew why.   
WHEN AN OFFICER DIES, THE PROCESS BEGINS ANEW AND HER BODY IS   
USED TO FORM THE NEXT EMBRYO… Her mind rattled off to her by rote,   
ingrained with the training and the memories.   
The memories hurt the most. 905 knew they were false. It had taken a   
while, and perhaps 500 or so rebirths, but that pesky sub consciousness   
had refused to be sated, and had broken the truth through. Finally.   
After all, how it is that each officer dying in her dreams had had her   
same life? Each one may have been similar, but each one was also their   
own person… weren't they? On this point, 905's hardwired,   
programmed mind was stuck. The radio on her bike shattered her   
concentration. Blinking, she responded to the call. Team Rocket soldiers   
attempting to steal the gold statues of ancient Pokemon from the Celadon   
City Museum's newly opened Pokemopolis exhibit. 905's training, as it   
always had, took over and her bike roared to life as she sped to the   
museum.  
  
That one day I'll discover   
That we're living a lie   
And I'll tell the whole world   
The reason why   
  
The Rockets at the museum were brutal. Their Leader must have really   
wanted this treasure badly, because these were not the typical Grunts or   
White Rockets she had faced before. These were the dreaded RED   
ROCKETS, a term set in stone in her mind. 905 and her fellow officers-   
She recognized 586, 648, 307, 275, and 917 around her- took up an   
offensive stance as the ruthless Reds looked at their enemies without   
emotion. One Red, a man with short spiky blond hair and a black goatee   
who seemed to be the group leader, ordered the others, "Kill them."   
Gunfire rained around the six officers as the five of the ten Reds began   
shooting their machine guns at them and the other five began carting the   
treasures out behind their comrades. 586 was hit in the chest and fell to   
the ground as the others returned fire. A Red was hit and went down,   
but stood back up 905 glared. Bulletproof vests. "Aim for the heads and   
the legs!" she yelled to her fellow officers. No sooner had she yelled   
those words when 307 was hit in the head and went down. 917 ran to   
her bike radio to call for back up. She completed the call before she was   
cut down. 905 crouched behind a statue on the museum lawn and fired,   
hitting a female Red with dark red hair in the head. The Agent fell to the   
ground, her weapon clattering away from her. 275 ran in to try to take   
out the Red's group leader. In a flash, the blond man pulled a giant   
knife from his belt holster and brutally slashed 275 across her chest.   
Another officer down. Now only 905 and 648 remained. The two officers   
were crouched behind statues, shielded from the fire but pinned down.   
Holstering his knife, the Red leader yelled to his troops, "We've got we   
came for. Pull out!" One chance, 905 thought, her training foremost in   
her mind. With a quick, curt nod to 648, 905 ran up the stairs behind   
the fleeing Reds. She fired her weapon, and a hit a Red in the leg. He   
fell to the ground, unable to walk. The blonde man turned and snarled   
at 905. The other Reds ran to the truck as the blond man picked up the   
weapon from his hit comrade. With a quick decision, he pointed the   
weapon at the other agent's head. NO RED WOULD BE CAPTURED ALIVE   
TODAY, his own orders had said. A quick shot to the brainpan of the   
pleading agent ensured this. Now the group leader looked at 905.   
"Fucking Cloned Pig!" he screamed as he opened fire. 905 fell to the   
ground as bullets ripped through her. The group leader, apparently   
forgetting about 648, spit on 905 and turned away to run to the waiting   
truck. It sped away, narrowly missing hitting another car on the road as   
it made its getaway.   
648 ran to her cousin as the sirens of the backup 917 had requested   
minutes earlier approached. 648 analyzed the situation in her mind,   
and knew that 905 was good as gone. "Don't worry, 905. They'll be   
here soon. Soon you'll be safe." 648 said in a soothing tone.  
NO! 905's mind screamed. Her dying body fought to hold on as her   
hand weakly reached for 648. "Si- Si- Six Forty-Eight..." she said weakly.   
648 leaned forward. "What? What is it?" she asked. "Don't… Don't let   
them make… make an em- em- embryo…."  
648 looked at her, her own mind not understanding. "But that's the way   
it is done, 905. That's the way it's always been."  
905's mind screamed in rebellion as her body slumped down, losing all   
strength. "It's nothing but… a lie…" she whispered as she died.   
The back up team ran to her, and 648 helped perform her duty and load   
905's body into the wagon. Within 40 minutes, 905's mind had been   
scanned, detecting all new experiences and thoughts and preserving   
them in Master File 905.  
  
Well, until then, everything I know is what I need to know   
And everything I do's been done before   
Every sentence in my head   
Someone else has said   
At each end of my life is an open door  
  
The embryo swirled in the liquid tank. It had been created to mature.   
The Controller smiled as the computers registered that the embryo was   
indeed a success. Her fingers flicked over the switches as the swirling   
form stopped and stabilized in place, sucking in the steady flow of   
nutrients from the viscous liquid that surrounded it. The Controller   
jotted a note in the status log, noting the time and date, and making the   
additional not of the embryo's predetermined designation that would be   
assigned in nine months… "Officer Jenny 905".  
  
THE END? 


End file.
